Possessive Love
by spazzgirl
Summary: By the laws of nature, a male must get rid of any threats that would try to steal his mate from him, even if it means Naruto must kill Sasuke to keep Sakura as his. DarkFic, Complete AU. Main NaruSakuKyuu One-sided SasuSaku. One-shot Please read AN in ch2
1. Chapter 1

****

Possessive Love

**Well this is my very first and hopefully good dark NaruSakuKyuu one-shot I planned. Now I know some of you are waiting for the next installment of "Yondaime's Legacy," but there's a 50/50 percent chance that I could delete/discontinue the story. Now I know you're all going to be pissed.**

**Also I forgot to mention that I written in my profile, that in every NaruSaku one-shot I write, both will be 18-years-old, unless I change the age, so I don't have to keep saying they're 18, but if I decide to change the age, then you all will be inform immediately so you all won't be confused of their ages, so yeah. Also visit my profile for the link of my deviantart account to see what my oc's look like. And yes I can start BETAING other people's stories, but as they say "First come, first serve," but I have to get back to my writing groove, since I haven't wrote for like eternity so yeah.**

**Hm well I have nothing else to say except for the disclaimer. Oh and this is also a one-sided SasuSaku too, just to give you guys heads up. As well this story is completely AU.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is rightful property of Kishimoto, now I don't give a damn if you all want me to own Naruto, but I don't, so deal with it.**

**Well enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Keys**

"**Blah" Naruto's dark voice**

'**Blah' Kyuubi**

"_Blah" Thoughts_

Anger, hate, and jealousy filled the blonde's eyes.

He was pissed.

In fact he was _beyond _pissed.

All he was doing was going to visit Sasuke at the hospital after he was injured from his mission, and yet he found _his _mate kissing the last Uchiha. He was furious, the first time he saw them making out he let it slide as well as the second time, but seeing that neither Sasuke nor Sakura didn't care if Naruto was angry, because he never showed it. But seeing them kissing and hearing _her _moans from the kiss, to Naruto that was the last straw, his hands balled into a fist and punched the hospital wall, thus causing a hole to appear. Every nurse and doctor stepped out of the blonde's way, after sensing the KI** (AN: short for killing intent)** he had, but Naruto wasn't the only one that had been angry, Kyuubi was angry at their mate as well. Both needed something to release their anger, and tomorrow would be perfect.

After Sakura was done with her hospital duties, she directly went home, happily humming a tune that she remembered when she was just a child. She continued to walk towards the Namikaze estate, which she and her lover, well let's just say angry lover live. She pulled out her own pair of house keys and unlocked the door, she took off her boots and continued towards the kitchen, surprisingly she saw her tea already made for her, this was a sign to her Naruto was already home. Sakura sighed and drank her tea, she continued to the room she and Naruto shared, the rosette opened the door and began to unchanged. She looked at her reflection, after years of training, Sakura became beautiful women, and she filled out in the right places, her well proportioned breast harden thanks to the cold wind coming from a window that was a bit opened, her eyes drifted towards the mark Naruto gave her when they first had sex. The mark meant that she belonged to him and him only, sometimes when a guy would try to flirt with her, Naruto gave out a death glare or a threatening growl, Sakura sighed she wanted to do stuff she used to do like play 7 Minutes in Heaven, but Naruto wouldn't let her, he was possessive of her, and wouldn't let anyone not even a guys friend touch her sexually even as a dare or smooth talk.

Sakura headed towards the bathroom to take a bath, she happily sighed as the warm water ran down her body, as it reminded her of how Naruto would touch her when he was all riled up. But things were different, she began to hang out with Sasuke more often and her crush for him began to come back, ever since Naruto found those two kissing once, he was furious, as for punishment Naruto never touched her sexually nor sensually, sure he'd give her a hug or a kiss on the cheek, but then they didn't mean anything as they use to. She missed her Naruto, they way he'd enter the bathroom and hold her as she took her baths. Sakura felt guilty but she couldn't help it, each day, to her Sasuke was beginning to be more hot and sexy. One time Naruto threatened Sasuke that if he ever saw him kissing Sakura again, he'd kill him, and Sakura knew he'd mean it.

She stepped out of the bathroom and wore Naruto's black shirt and a nice clean boxers, she never wore her own pajamas unless if she wanted to, but wearing Naruto's clothes, he would find her rather cute. But since Naruto was angry at her, she'd hope wearing his clothes could help calm him down due to his possessiveness, Sakura sighed and headed for bed, as she walked towards the bed she felt something pulling her back, and her eyes looked onto Naruto's eyes, his shimmering blue eyes now filled with fury, and his lips curled into a snarl.

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." Naruto angrily growled.

"I did." She managed to snap back.

"Oh yeah, then why'd I find you and him kissing?" _Busted _the worse thing about Sakura lying to Naruto, was if he caught them.

She tried to speak but no words, she was scared and sweating, his glare penetrated her to the very core. He pinned her to the wall and pinned her arms to her sides, she felt his grip tighten on her writs. She tried struggling but couldn't.

"You see Sakura-chan, when I'm angry at you, I don't intend to let you go easily."

"Look I'm sorry ok."

"Sorry doesn't cut it love, if I find you too doing anything out of the ordinary, by ordinary I mean doing what friends with each other, not act like lovers." He hissed.

"Fine, we won't." She felt his grip loosen a bit, but it was still hard to get away from him.

"I've give you too many warnings and threats, if I find you too doing anything intimate again, I'll be sure both of you will pay, and I won't go easy." A dark growled escaped his throat, Sakura knew he meant it.

"Ok I understand."

"You keep saying that." Naruto brought his lips close to her ears. "But you two keep breaking _my _rules."

"Oh so I have to follow _your _rules." Sakura hissed.

"Not only _have my rules, but, rules of being my mate, understood_, because if you don't, punishment is your reward."

"And what would my punishment be?" A grin came upon Naruto's lips.

"Something you wish wouldn't happen, if you paid attention." Naruto licked his mark. "And don't forget love, _you _belong to _me_." Naruto bit on the flesh of her ear, thus receiving a yelp of pain from his mate.

Sakura felt his arms leaving her bruised wrists, as she walked passed by him, she heard him growl, his eyes watching her lay on the bed, and she looked at him.

"Well aren't you going to bed with me?" Naruto left the room, leaving her alone.

Sakura sighed and closed her eyes as sleep took over, hoping she could forget what just happened. But still similar nights like this began to flood in her mind, she wished she had her _old _Naruto back, the one would cuddle with her, laugh with her, smile at her, and kiss her with such passion, but ever since Naruto brought Sasuke back, her old love, or shall I say crush, for him started to come back. She and Sasuke did things that friends would never do, but Sakura wouldn't have sex with Sasuke, seeing how she belonged to Naruto, but kept breaking the laws of the mark. That being letting no one touch her or kiss her sexually, and since Sasuke continued to do this, the angry Naruto became with them, but mostly he became angry at her.

Naruto was at the Namikaze backyard, he sat on the stone bench, and cherry blossom fell onto his lap. As soon he picked it up a raven swooped it up. It reminded him of how Sasuke was taking Sakura away from him, Naruto was furious and his hands formed into a fist, he'd make sure that Sasuke would stay away from his Sakura _for good._ Naruto got up and headed inside, he opened the bedroom door and saw Sakura sleeping, and he noticed she was moving a lot.

"_She must be having a nightmare." _He thought, his mating instincts told him to comfort her, but he was still angry at her. Naruto sighed and gently stroke her hair, Sakura began to calm down, and once she looked peaceful he walked out of the room.

Morning came and Naruto was taking his daily morning walk hoping it would burn off some of his steam, Sakura just woken up and sighed.

"_He must be taking his morning walk." _She headed for the kitchen to get something to eat, but saw Naruto cooked her breakfast.

She bit her lip; it made her feel guilty that Naruto did all these nice things for her, even if she was having an affair with Sasuke. All of sudden Sacra didn't feel hungry and threw the food into the garbage and put her plate and her fork into the sink, and just drank some coffee. She was startled as she heard a knock on the door; she got up and saw Sasuke with a smile on his face.

"Good morning." Sasuke greeted.

"Oh Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Sacra asked hoping Naruto wouldn't catch them.

"I was wondering if you'd like to take a stroll with me, I mean it is a beautiful day." He was right, the birds were chirping and sun was shining brightly.

"Ok, but Sasuke, we can't do those things we usually do."

"Why, Naruto told you?"

"Hai," Sasuke scoffed.

"So he won't find out."

"Sasuke you don't understand he caught us kissing yesterday." Sasuke spotted the marks on her wrists.

"Naruto did that to you, didn't he?" Sacra saw him staring at the marks.

"Hai, he did." Sasuke sighed.

"Well come on I heal that for you." Sakura nodded and led Sasuke in the house.

She came back with the first aid kit and allowed Sasuke to do the rest. After he was done, the two went for a stroll in Konoha, and went back to the Namikaze estate and relaxed. Sasuke sat on the couch and pulled Sakura on his lap; he brought his hands to her chest and massaged her breast through her shirt.

* * *

"Oh Sasuke-kun," Naruto stopped in his steps as he heard Sakura moaning Sasuke's name.

The furious blonde quickly ran back home, once he arrived he saw Sasuke touching her and she allowed him!

* * *

"Sasuke-kun that feels so good." She buried her face into his chest.

"I bet you missed Naruto touching you like that." He whispered hotly in her ear, he continued his ministrations on her, before his hand touched her crotch the lights went out.

"Power outage?" Sakura shook her head.

"It can't be; Naruto and I pay the bills." Both couldn't see anything, but they felt something watching them, red blood-lust eyes filled with anger and jealousy. Both felt shivers going down their spines, something grabbed Sasuke and threw him into the backyard.

"Sasuke," shouted Sakura, as Sasuke tried to get up something pinned him down, his dark eyes met Naruto's blood-lust ones.

"**Hello teme." **Naruto growled darkly causing the Uchiha eyes to widen in fear. **"Trying to have sex with my mate?"**

Sasuke couldn't speak, he never seen Naruto this angry before, his silence annoyed Naruto.

"**Answer me!" **Both Sakura and Sasuke flinched at his darkened voice, Sasuke screamed in pain as he felt Naruto's sharp nails dig into his skin.

"Naruto, please stop." Sakura begged; Naruto hands began to crush Sasuke's arms causing the Uchiha to scream in pain.

"**I gave you both a warning never to do anything sexually behind my back, but seeing you two never paid attention to what I say, I have no choice but to kill you Sasuke."**

"Wait you can't do that, Naruto you'll get arrested." Warned Sasuke, hoping his friend will change his mind.

"**Oh but Sasuke no one has to find out that I killed you, besides all of my evidence can disappear."**

"Impossible." Sasuke snapped causing Naruto to tighten his grip on him.

"**Oh Sasuke I can, you see I created a jutsu that allowed me to get rid of any dead body I want, as you can see I applied the jutsu here in my own backyard, but I used seals to keep it, and when I kill you, your body will become lifeless and then becoming soil." **Naruto impressively explained, Sakura's eyes widened, she couldn't believe that Naruto managed to plan all of this just to get rid of a threat.

"Sakura is a witness, she can tell what happened." Sasuke smirked seeing he gained the upper hand, but saw a grin on the angry blonde's face.

"**Ah but who will believe Sakura if there's no evidence?" **Sasuke smirked again.

"But they can get Ino to use the mind transfer jutsu on her." Naruto's grin became wider.

"**Ah, but I have ways to make sure Sakura doesn't say anything to get me in trouble." **Naruto turned his head towards Sakura's direction and smirked evilly at her, causing her to flinch, and re-direct his attention to Sasuke's, but noticed he was gone, causing Naruto to growl.

"Gotcha." Sasuke appeared up in the air and attacked Naruto with his Chidori; Naruto used his legs to kick Sasuke, causing him to fall to the ground.

Red chakra appeared around his body, Sasuke activated his Sharingan, and he took out a kunai and charged towards the angered blonde.

"**I don't have time for you silly little games teme!" **Naruto angrily roared, as the powerful wind knocked Sasuke backwards.

Naruto got one all fours and dangerously approached Sasuke, his tail swaying side to side, and his chakra red ears lowered, his fangs showing as he growled. Sakura felt like she couldn't breathe, Naruto's KI was beyond his normal one, it's like this one was meant to actually kill someone. Sasuke got up and saw Naruto on all fours and ready to strike him, Sasuke walked slowly hoping not to provoke him but as well to find an opening to strike him. Naruto's eyes followed Sasuke's movements; the Uchiha continued to walk around him, until he ran from behind. Naruto's tail sensed him attacking; his second grown tail grabbed Sasuke and began squeezing him, he smiled darkly as he heard Sasuke scream in pain and mercy. His tail laid Sasuke in front of him; he sensed that Sasuke was near death, Naruto's grinned more darkly as he brought his lips on the Uchiha's neck.

"**Any last words before I kill you teme?"**

"Yeah, why are you doing this Naruto, why?"

"**Simple to get rid of any threats that would ruin my relationship with Sakura, and it's the laws of nature, get rid of any threats that would try to steal your mate."** Naruto's sharp fangs ripped through Sasuke's neck, as his nails dug into his stomach and ripped it wide open.

Naruto let go of Sasuke's neck and walked to Sasuke's ripped opened stomach, he grinned as he saw the heart of the last Uchiha. His hands ripped apart from the body and put it between his fangs, he faced towards Sakura, her eyes widened in fear as she saw him crush Sasuke's heart, blood leaked from his mouth and onto the ground. Naruto spat out the heart's skin and his tongue wiped the blood from his mouth and saw Sasuke's lifeless body becoming soil, he began to slowly approach her on all fours, as before Naruto's two tails were saying side to side, Sakura quickly ran inside hoping to escape her death, she ran and ran, until she reached the bedroom, she locked the door, closed the windows, closed the curtains.

She breathed heavily, her heart beating rapidly, she moved from the door, but then the lights went dark and after 10 seconds the lights went back on. Sakura felt her back on the wall, as soon as she opened her eyes, she was staring dead onto Naruto's blood-lust eyes, he had her arms pinned to her sides, shivers went down her spine as she heard him growl, this time it was more dark then the other. Fear took over as she began to sweat, she was scared, never she seen him this angry before, but he was furious no he was beyond furious, he was outraged!

"**I gave you a warning and yet you two dared disobeyed me!" **He angrily snapped at her, his fangs much sharper and longer then last time, his nails where sharper as well.

She tried to speak, but nothing came out, all she could do was stare at him, she noticed the red chakra was gone, but she was scared of him.

'**Oh you angered us, but you disappointed the kit, my vixen.' **Sacra shook as she heard the Kyuubi's voice. **'Oh yes I shall have fun with you, seeing how you disobeyed **_**our **_**rules you naughty vixen.'**

"What are you going to do?"

Kyuubi smirked, **'Well as the kit put it, it's a punishment you wish you would paid attention to the rules.'**

"Let go of me, I'm sorry." The rosette broke down in tears, but tears wouldn't save her, because Naruto and Kyuubi were angry at her.

"**Tears won't save you know Sakura-chan, you know what you did was absolutely wrong and went against my rules!" **Naruto hissed; more tears began to leak down her cheeks; he brought his lips towards her ears. **"And now your punishment will begin." **He brought her to the bed and gently laid her down.

He brought his lips to her neck, his fangs ghostly and lightly roamed her neck to where his old mark was, he opened his mouth and bite down _hard_, she screamed his name, only making him go deeper, his fangs let go and his warm tongue licked the wound, and once again he brought his lips to Sakura's ear.

"**I will make sure you scream my name all day, by telling the world **_**who **_**you belong to." **Naruto roughly bit the flesh of her ear, as she screamed his name as she felt him roughly push his pelvis against her.

Naruto smirked as he violently thrusted his tongue into her mouth, tasting all of her sweetness he missed so dearly. Sakura eyes softened and began to close them, Naruto's eyes stayed opened as he saw her succumb to his punishment, his fangs lightly scraped over her tongue causing her to moan his name. He began to grind their sexes, Naruto ripped her shirt and broke from the kiss as he brought his fangs close to her bra, his warm breath tickled her pale and ivory skin causing her to breath heavily, he used his fangs to snap the bra in half, Naruto grinned as her nipples hardened from the contact of the cold air. He greedily took one of her breast into his mouth and nipped it causing her to scream his name out loud; once he was done he resumed to the neglected one and as he did before nipped on it.

"Naruto-kun," oh how he loved the way she said his name, he wanted to scream his name louder.

Naruto ripped his shirt opened and resumed his punishment, his fangs ghostly moved down her body, he took off her shorts and then her panties, Naruto brought his head down to her dripping sex taking the scent in, he nibbled on her clitoris.

"Naruto-kun please stopped." Tears ran down her cheek, he was being rough on her.

'**Both me and the kit, missed your scent, so we have no intention of stopping.' **Kyuubi growled, once Naruto took back his body he resumed ravishing her.

_This was wrong._

She know it was wrong of what he was doing, Sakura tried to grab anything to get Naruto off of her, seeing what she was doing Naruto grabbed her arms roughly.

"**Trying to escape love, I don't think so." **Naruto used his chakra to bound Sakura's arms before he could go back to his ravishing.

She felt his tongue thrust into her, he wanted to taste her, she screamed his name as she came, Naruto cleaned up the rest of her juices, and he got up and ripped his pants and boxers off. Her eyes widened as he saw Naruto was _very _hard, she tried to escape, but was bounded by his chakra.

"**Now my naughty vixen, it's time you scream my name, to tell all of them you belong to me." **He darkly whispered in her ear.

He grabbed her hips, and violently thrusted into her hot, wet, and tight core, he howled from the contact, and she screamed his name out loud. Naruto smirked as the thrusted _harder _this time.

"Naruto-kun!"

"**Louder," **he commanded, he thrusted harder again, he saw her bit her lip from screaming.

Naruto growled and grabbed her by her hair. **"You will scream my name whether you like it or not Sakura-chan."**

He thrusted harder and harder, she couldn't muffle her screams, she screamed his name _much _louder than the first one.

'**That's it vixen, don't hold back.' **Kyuubi demanded, once Naruto has his body back, Kyuubi lend Naruto some of his chakra's.

Now the blonde was able to thrust harder _even _more, Sakura's screams got louder by each thrust.

"Please Naruto-kun stop, this is wrong."

"**Oh but Sakura-chan how is it wrong if you're **_**enjoying **_**it?" **He was right, even though it was wrong of what he was doing; she still was still enjoying it. **"Besides Sakura-chan I know you like it **_**rough.**_**"**

He continued to thrust roughly and violently into her, her walls began to tighten around his still throbbing cock. He got rougher each time she screamed his name, her screams got so loud that it could be heard from outside, but this was what Naruto wanted, he wanted to make sure who _his _Sakura rightfully belonged too, and he made damn sure no man, no, no one dared try to take her away from him. Naruto started marking her all over her neck, repeatedly marking her as his, he was getting close, but he had to end it now.

"**Who is your lover?"**

"Naruto-kun."

"**Who is your master?"**

"Naruto-kun."

"**Who do you belong to Sakura-chan?"**

"NARUTO-KUN!"

She screamed his name so loud that everyone in Konoha could hear; both came at the same time, their juices mixing together. Naruto dispelled the chakra bounds and licked the rim of her ear.

"**And never forget who you belong to." **He whispered hotly in her ear.

Sakurawas breathing very heavily, Naruto got up and put on a clean pair of boxers; Sakura sat up and saw him staring at her.

"**And love, if you ever dare to disobey my rules again, you will be punished again." **Naruto walked out of the room, as soon he was gone, Sakura gripped the bed sheets, and silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

He marked her so many times, making sure to remind her and everyone else who she belonged to, because Naruto was a jealous lover, and was possessive of her love.

**END**

* * *

**Crappy ending, I'm aware of that.**

**This is what happens when I don't get to write stories for like eternity, anyways I hope this was good for a dark fic, Naruto and Sakura already had sex, so yeah.**

**Well just be lucky there wasn't any SasuSaku lemons scenes, well it was one-sided though, so yeah.**

**And sorry Kyuubi only got a little action, so please don't kill me.**

**Don't expect any sequel to this story, cause I have no intentions of doing one.**

**Well I hoped you guys enjoyed it, if you love it, then I love you, if you hate it, the FUCK YOU lol, but literally if you do hate it then fuck you.**

**Probably more one-shots until I feel like writing mutli-chapters, I could be deleting "Yondaime's Legacy," I don't know, I haven't really decide yet. **

**Oh yes for Sasuke's and Naruto's fight I was listening to "Breath into me," by Red, and for the dark NaruSaku lemon I was listening to "Bring me to life," by Evanescence. **


	2. Authors notice

**Possessive Love**

This is just an Author's Notice to this story, now some of you are disgusted about how I wrote this story, but I don't give a fuck if any of you want to flame this story. As I mentioned in the summary, this is a DARK fic; that means no happy stuff happens in this kind of stories; everyone has their own way of writing a dark fic, I don't care if mine was too dark, but if you can't handle stuff like this then go read some happy NaruSaku story with some happy ending. I'm aware that Sakura allowed Sasuke to touch her, as I mentioned in my story, her crush for Sasuke starts to come back and of course she wants him to touch her. I don't care if you all wanted a fucking happy ending, deal with it, go ahead and flame my fucking story, do you think I would actually give a damn, no I don't, not all NaruSaku stories have to be happy and all that other sappy bullshit. This is my story and I can do the hell I want with it, so go ahead and fucking flame this story, I don't care if some of you respect me, do what you must. But I guess some of you can't handle this story.

I just wanted to make things clear for you all, so go ahead and start flaming this story, I don't give a fuck.

Also I don't care if any of you write in your review about me making Sakura a slut, but the only thing that'd make her a slut would her having sex with Sasuke, which she didn't ok.

Now I hope I helped made things clear for any of you.


End file.
